


Catlike Reflexes

by Hanzohara



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is v tired but, F/F, Sayo is very tired, Sharing a Bed, Yukina is basically a cat, she's more so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzohara/pseuds/Hanzohara
Summary: For future reference, "second room on the right" and "second bedroom on the right" are two very different sets of directions to follow.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXIPiQg1Sqc&t=114s Sayo and Yukina's VAs got me good with this





	Catlike Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout @ me on twitter @HaraHanzo because god I love so many girls in Bang Dream, it's unreal.

Second from the right.

That’s all that ran through Sayo’s mind as she dragged foot after foot up the stairwell. Ordinarily, she may have stuck around the lobby of the hotel to quietly look on as fans would undoubtedly pour in. The show tonight had been a wild success, filling the concert hall to the brim as an undoubted sellout for Roselia ( again, her mind supplied. It was nothing new. ) Nonetheless, it still made her heart swell with satisfaction. It was an added bonus that, for once at least, Sayo could not quite nitpick anything out of the performance.

Her own fingertips still had faint ache and sting from the intensity of her playing, but there were no cuts from a finger slip recoiling the string too high on her finger. No indents from holding the pick in a vice either. And at the top of the list, she’d gone without a fumble, much the opposite in fact. She could tell, they all could tell, her strums had been confident, commanded all the attention on the stage when it was not Yukina’s own voice doing so.

It had been the best Sayo had ever played, they all knew. The best they all had performed, in fact.

Lisa’s bass had been on point, a strong backbone for the performance, and her own stage movement certainly helped in hyping the crowd for their final song. Ako’s drumming had been the veritable ground for them to stand on the entire show. Insistent slam of the drum pedal blended well with her excitable drumming the entire night, keeping the band’s pace on stage better than the metronome ever could in rehearsals. Sure, a couple of the cymbal crashes could have been more controlled, but the resounding noise it created ended up being drowned out by the rising cheer of the crowd, so it cancelled in the end. Rinko, Sayo was probably the most proud of, in her own way. The quiet girl had no shortage of almost-solos in the introduction and closing of several of their songs, and a couple parts where she’d sung, and she performed spectacularly. After a couple years of playing around the other four, Sayo had picked up on a couple things, and certainly on the way Rinko tended to stiffen, just short of freeze up when she got nervous, the way her voice would go quieter when she lacked confidence. But today, there was none of that. Sayo had no doubt, of course, that Rinko was nervous since it was among their bigger shows, but she did not step down from the plate, and the performance benefited greatly from her.

And Yukina. Sayo almost tripped up the stairs in a mixture of exhaustion and simultaneous admiration as she recalled the show.

The vocalist was stunning, as she always was. Her voice was strong, rising even over the riffs of Sayo’s guitar on the higher points of the song, commanding the quiet of the crowd at those points. The way the concert hall hushed at the rise of her voice in Tamashii no Refrain had sent a veritable chill down Sayo’s spine, and then when her hands had raised and brought with it all the glow sticks in the hall was awe inspiring. Her pacing around the stage was well placed, never too far one side or the next.

Not until their final song at least.

They had closed with ONENESS, a shaky choice based on their rehearsals, but it had turned out to be a spectacular success. And it was in this their final song, when Yukina extended her constant back forth further than the prior songs. It began on the first few verses, Yukina coming to Lisa side of the stage. On instinct, Lisa had turned, flashed a bright smile her friends way and Yukina had complied quickly, turning without missing a beat. They had been back to back for the remained of the verses leading up to the chorus, supporting one another and sharing the lead microphone until it came time and Yukina made her way back to the center on the rise of Sayo’s riff.

The chorus was lively, and the beat of the drums had Yukina pumping her hand upward in time, bringing with it a veritable wave of glowsticks. And as it wound down, Sayo remembered the feeling of butterflies rising from her stomach to her chest as she had seen out the corner of her eye, Yukina striding to Sayo’s side of the stage.

She had made to turn her back for Yukina as well, but Yukina did not shorten her stride as she neared, instead moving behind her, though Sayo’s eyes could not have followed her, too focused on making sure she didn’t miss a note. Even now, Sayo could still feel the stiffness in her body from when she had suddenly felt Yukina’s arm around her shoulders. It was so uncharacteristically bold that Sayo had made a sound in her throat, thankfully not picked up by the mic.

She thought she may have faltered, but it seemed her body was willing to pick up the slack where her mind did not. Yukina seemed less confident in the choice due to Sayo’s reaction, but the guitarist had taken a breath and discretely shaken her head and stood a little taller. Green eyes had glanced to the side, and Sayo had offered the slightest of smiles, a small upturn of the corner of her lip before going back to playing. That was enough to backup Yukina, and she kept her arm around Sayo’s shoulders as she went into the second verse, tilting the lead microphone so Sayo could sing into it for her few words until she inevitably left just before the chorus wound up again.

It was something of a blur after that. Sayo recalled the song had ended, the announcer coming on stage as the group went off to say the final thanks and to close it out proper. She remembered getting to the bus, safely securing her guitar in its case and rubbing insistently at the sting of her fingertips, more apparent than it was now and lamenting over her lost pick ( probably threw it into the crowd without thinking when their song ended ). Then she, Lisa and Yukina shared a couple words before they went back with Ako and Rinko to help pack up the drum kit and the keyboards.

She recalls damn near falling asleep in the bus, and being woken by the gentle shake of Rinko’s hand, quiet voice telling her they’d arrived, and the announcer had slyly offered a brief Q&A session in their hotel lobby while they went to secure their bus. Sayo was, of course, less than amused and she adamantly told the rest of the band that she would be retiring for the night, to which Yukina made to refute, but was quickly convinced otherwise from Lisa and Rinko. Exhaustion had crept up on her, and after the initial adrenaline of the final song, she got to where she was now:

Stumbling up the stairs to the third floor because the elevators were out of service.

When she finally did get to the third floor, she heaved a sigh and dug around in her pocket for the keycard that would grant her access to the hallway. She scanned it through, and with a resounding click, the door was opened. She figured she’d be able to tell which room was hers from look alone, but now that she gets a good look at the hallway, she can understand why Lisa damn near drilled into her head ‘Second room door to the right’. They all look the same, and while there are some numbers, most really should be needing a touch up. Like last year, needing a touch up.

Curiosity gets the better of her upon seeing the first door of the hallway, one that somehow has a lock that isn’t active and she approaches. First pressing an ear against the door to make sure she isn’t going to walk in on anyone, she opens tests the handle. Unlocked.

Opening it reveals a bathroom, and Sayo’s brow lofts in annoyance. Communal bathrooms probably meant they didn’t have a proper one in the rooms. She could only hope they at least had a sink for each room. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she takes the next step down to the second door of the hallway, peering at the handle. This one’s got a red light, indicating it’s active which puts her mind to ease at least a little bit.

Digging around for her keycard, she pulls out the one with a lanyard and scans it over. Oddly enough, the light blinks twice and emits an unpleasant sound.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Sayo groans aloud and knocks her forehead against the door. Did her keycard not work? You can’t be serious. She’s got to trudge all the way down to the first floor and get a new one from the desk? Likely with all the fans that were down there questioning them about who knew what and what else? She’d honestly rather just crash on the floor and inevitably be dragged to someone else’s room.

Sayo tries the card again, receiving the same response and souring her mood further. She tries so again and again, each time receiving those damnable red lights and that obnoxious sound. She pauses, taking in a very deep breath to try and calm her annoyance. Maybe she had just tagged someone else’s keycard onto her lanyard, since Yukina did give the spare keys to everyone’s room to her in case she needed something or if she woke up earlier than the rest since she was going to bed earlier.

Digging around once more into her pocket, she quickly hisses in pain. Apparently one of them was just angled so and had pressed between two fingers. She muttered something dark on this keycard in particular and pulled it out. She raised it to physically curse at it before glaring and trying it on the door.

Two green lights and a pleasant click.

Little fucker.

She let out an annoyed breath through her nose and threw the door open, letting it swing closed behind her. The first order of business was to throw that bastard of a keycard against the opposite wall, letting it fall blankly onto the small bedside table.

The room was….. Quaint? That’s being generous if she’s honest. The room itself is quite small, one low to the ground bed with a single pillow pushed off to the left corner. Opposite of that, there’s a ratty chair and coffee table on the right facing the wall and AC unit. Much to her surprise there is a sink tucked away to the right of the entryway, right next to what she assumes is either only a shower, or a closet. Glancing to the left, she finds a large, door sized window with only a break in it for a handle. Ah, so the other side was the shower. Only a shower. Seriously, that has to be just more reason not to room at this hotel chain again.

It would definitely be going in the binder of [ Do NOT Book Locations ].

Still, the room is a room, and she’s just glad that the bed is there and made. Much easier for her to fall into. She slings her backpack off one shoulder, letting it fall down to her forearm before catching it and sliding it beneath the bed, alongside the other four’s keycards. Then she stumbles her way back over to the mirror to get a quick look at herself.

Yep, she’s definitely a mess and really shouldn’t be walking around. That’s when she glances down and notices- how the fuck did she manage to forget to toe off her shoes? She quickly looks around for maybe a camera or something of the sort that would have caught her disrespectful show but seeing none she quickly toes them off and slides the closet open to kick them into.

There, nobody saw. She wasn’t just walking around the room with gym shoes probably a size too small. Nope.

Making her way back over to the bed Sayo finally ( seriously, finally ) gets to lay in bed. She practically throws herself down into it, landing on her back and hears the bed give a sharp groan. Oh wouldn’t that be wonderful. The bed breaks under her at some point in the night and she ends up with problems because she slept on uneven flooring. Luckily, vocal protests are all that the bed frame gives her, and it otherwise remains steadfast in keeping her up.

The pillow is lumpy and the mattress itself uncomfortable, but its at least big enough that her feet aren’t pressed up against the other end of the frame. That silver lining Lisa always tries getting her to think about. With a huff, green eyes fall shut and she tilts her head back, trying to shift around the fluff in the pillow to be a little more comfortable. She manages to separate it, but ultimately gets very little comfort from it in the end, and she succumbs to the fact that she’s going to have the world’s worst ache in her neck tomorrow morning.

Oh well. At least she can finally get some fucking sleep, having been up since… at least four a.m. taking the morning driving shift. Hesitantly she turns her head, cracks an eye open to get a good look at the digital clock on the desk, reading [ 2:47 ] in between the haze of sleepiness already in her eyes.

With that tidbit of information ( jesus, almost an entire twenty-four hours ), Sayo’s eyes fall closed and she huffs out a breath before relaxing herself.

\- - -

It’s probably the best sleep she’s had in who knew how long, despite the ache that’s beginning to grow at the base of her neck. Her breath comes a slow, short thing as her body begins to register that she’s woken up. It’s not the normal rude awakening she has, so Sayo can only assume that that means Hina is out with one of her friends, or has somehow in the span of one night learned that maybe practicing guitar on a weekend morning is something she shouldn’t do in her room, the one right next to Sayo’s. That’s nice, and it gives her the ability to withdraw back into her mind, maybe catch an hour or few more of sleep.

It's when she takes a deeper breath to try and even out her body again that she feels a weight on her chest, her stomach and to an extent on her legs that she can’t really remember falling asleep with. She wasn’t beneath the blankets so it surely wasn’t that. Unwilling to open her eyes because she knew that one sliver of light that fell through her shutters had a bad habit of damn near blinding her, she summons the strength to move her arm. Her right hand moves along the blankets till it reaches the sweatpants covering her thighs. She slides it up and aha…

There’s certainly something soft, almost frizzy on her, and her brows furrow. It raises further along the mystery mass, feeling slight shifts beneath her fingertips until she finds something soft, threadlike. Hair?

She had really left the door open? It’s uncharacteristic, that’s the only reasonable explanation as to how Hina’s damn dog got in her room. Not that she hates Tsuki by any means, she loves the dog, but she isn’t fond of waking up to a dog on top of her. It doesn’t make it easy for her to get back to sleep.

Even so, Sayo fondly runs her hand through Tsuki’s fur humming dully. Her hand moves slowly, nails raising from fur to return from its base position before running through the motion again. She can feel shifting beneath her hand grow more prevalent, and she assumes she’s gotten the dog’s attention. Her hand stutters for a moment as she continues further than she had before. Did the shiba always have such a long coat? She swears it goes on forever.

“Tsukiiiiii,” she groans out, taking a sudden breath in and surely jostling the dog’s… head? She can only assume that’s what’s resting just above her stomach. “Tsuki-Tsuki, you need to get off. Go get Hina or something…” Not that she expects the dog to understand anything beyond his own name.

But still, there is not response, and Sayo’s eyes open blearily, staring up to the ceiling in fatigue. She squints, lucid state still clinging to her mind. That’s not the usual one she wakes to. Her hand moves slowly in Tsuki’s hair still, and her head tilts uncomfortably as she tries looking to it from another angle. Nope, still not her ceiling.

Sayo takes in another breath, trying to blink her eyes clear of the tiredness at the corners of her vision and the weight on her chest seemingly stiffens. In response, her hand slows when it returns to its beginning, threading more into the hair, and even slightly dragging her nails gently.

She gets a response, and Sayo hears a dull hum, feels the vibrations against her chest and that works to toss the fatigue away pretty quickly. She tries lifting her neck, and almost immediately groans aloud at the sudden pin prick just between her shoulders. Ooh, definitely didn’t fall asleep right. She tries it again, slower so that it’s less pin prick, and more blunt prodding. She looks down her body, sees first a pale lavender mess beneath and between her fingers, most definitely not the color of Tsuki’s pelt, not the length, now that she can see clearly just how far the hair reaches. It rests just over what looks light purple silken pajama bottoms, and probably a matching top.

Realization dawns on her, drives a shock down her spine and Sayo’s hand stiffens completely in Yukina’s hair.

Yukina. Not Tsuki. Definitely not Tsuki.

And she’s awake. That shifting earlier seemed to be so that Yukina’s head could be nestled comfortably on her chest while being able to look up at Sayo. And she does, pale golds staring at her with a haze of tiredness over them. Arms that she hadn’t realized were secured around her waist shifted slightly as she met Yukina’s gaze.

“Sayo.”

“...Yukina.”

Sayo couldn’t believe how awkward this was, and she shifted around uncomfortably in the growing silence. To Yukina’s credit, she was taking the surprisingly well, but now that Sayo thought about, she couldn’t have just accidentally walked in, landed on Sayo, wrapped arms around her and fallen asleep, so she knew.

“You’re not Tsuki.”

“I should think not.”

“This isn’t my room, is it?”

“No.”

It starts coming back to her, sleep-deprived state digging through keycards that weren’t her own until one worked. But that didn’t make sense. She had explicitly been told second door on the right.

“But Lisa said-”

“Second room to the right.”

“Yes, this is-”

“This is the first, my room. The first right door on the hallway was not a bedroom, it was the bathroom.”

Sayo would have smacked her face if she was not still physically tired. How stupid. She never would have made such a mistake, and to have done so basically in front of Yukina of all people? Sayo’s eyes fall closed, and she lets out a disappointed groan as she tilts her head back. She thinks she hears Yukina let out a breath that sounds suspiciously like a chuckle, but she has more pressing matters to attend to right now.

“I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize… you know you could have kicked me out..”

She can feel Yukina shift around, can feel the way her head presses up into her palm for a moment before lowering, and it feels as though she’s turned her head. That’s pleasant, at least now her chin isn’t digging into her ribs.

“I first tried to locate your room’s keycard, but the one on your lanyard was not the correct one. I tried waking you as well, but you were pretty deep in sleep, so you wouldn’t wake and this was the best course of action.” She speaks plainly, as though it isn’t a potentially compromising position for a band’s vocalist and lead guitarist to be in the day after a big show. “Besides, you were not the only one who was exhausted. We, of course, had the added weight of staying up to speak with fans.”

Sayo’s hand goes slack, and it simply falls into Yukina’s hair again. She’s far too tired to try debating with Yukina about this at… she cracked an eye open and tilts her head, ignoring the angry ache shouting at thee back of her head. [ 8:21 ].

Oh yeah, far too little sleep to be messing with this right now. But she’s still invading Yukina’s room, and she begins to try pushing herself up to correct it. She hears a displeased grunt from Yukina, and the arms around her squeeze in warning.

“I will not have your mistake encroach on either of our rest time. We all performed well yesterday, and I told everyone to get some sleep, most importantly you, with how long you were awake continuously. Unless it is excruciatingly uncomfortable for you, go back to sleep. I know I will be. We have a quiet day ahead of us before the drive back tomorrow.”

Sayo can feel the way Yukina shrugs and loosens her hold again as she finishes speaking. She makes to try and argue, but the words get caught in her throat, and all she can do is expel a sight for the millionth time that morning alone.

Well she’s certainly not getting any sleep like this, acutely aware now that it is not her and Hina’s dog but Yukina lying atop her. She can feel the way her heart races in anxiousness and the slightest bit of embarrassment. When she makes to move her arm from Yukina’s head, she feels the soft strands of hair thread away from her hand, and can hear, just barely, Yukina hum something pleasant at the feeling.

Sayo’s head tilts, eyes narrowing in curiosity and she tentatively places her hand again at the top of Yukina’s head. She can feel the other girl pause her breathing, sees her shift her head so that her pale gold eyes stare intently up at her with far too much focus for someone who’s supposed to be trying to go back to sleep. Her hand shakily draws down into her hair, running through it as she did early, though this time she’s aware its Yukina, and she’s doing so with far more gentle motions. For all the intensity of the stare, she can feel Yukina relax, and watches the way she tilts to the side as Sayo’s hand moves slowly. And again, she can feel the hum as her hand reaches down past the nape of her neck.

In-taking a breath, Sayo reaches as far as she can from this position, and raises her hand to begin anew. She can see Yukina’s eyes as the look to the corner of her eyes, watching as her arm returns to its position to begin again, and with a certain fondness in her eyes, Sayo retraces that path, fingernails leaving a pleasant tingle on Yukina’s head.

She hears a stronger hum now, and Yukina’s head shifts so that her face is hidden in the cloth of shirt. With Yukina’s gaze off her, Sayo chances a small smile at the show, and continued the motions of her hand. Her hair is soft, now that she can clearly marvel at it’s feeling, and it’s almost soothing, running her hand through it again and again. Not unlike how it feels to pet Tsuki at night or after a particularly hard self-loathing session.

She pauses at that thought, and quickly shakes her head to clear it away. Not now, not when she’s trying to go back to sleep. Focus instead on the continuous vibrations of Yukina’s throat as she hums at the feeling. It’s… it’s almost like a cat purring, now that she thinks about it. That’s kind of fitting, seeing as it’s Yukina, and she’s head over heels for almost anything catlike. She can’t help a quiet chuckle of her own and her smiles grows fonder at of sight.

“...cute.”

That gets Yukina’s attention, and Sayo’s eyes go wide as she realizes she’s spoken it a little too loud above a whisper. Immediately, Yukina’s eyes are trained on her with an unreadable expression. There’s a cloudiness to them that tells her she had almost fallen asleep which, honestly, is kind of cute in it’s own right. Her smile slowly falls away to a thin line as she continues to match Yukina’s gaze. Her hand is still moving in spite of this all, and she hesitated as she brings it back again. Shaky fingertips first go to her hair, but instead, after a surprisingly brief debate in her head, shift so that her palm can cup her cheek, fingertips just barely managing to thread into the hair at the side of her head.

Yukina’s eyes narrow at this, though not out of anger or anything of the sort based on her expression. Even so, it only reinforces the cat image when Yukina’s head tilts to the side just so that she presses further into Sayo’s hand, huffing out and closing her eyes.

“Tch… quit distracting me and go to sleep, Sayo.”

There’s a distinct lack of bite to Yukina’s words that makes Sayo’s smile return, however small, and she nods. As she tilts her head back to rest on the pillow once more, she can feel Yukina’s own shift away from her hand, so that that cheek now rests against Sayo’s stomach and she can feel her arms curl further around her waist.

That hand moves to the back of Yukina’s head, gently nestling itself into her hair, but otherwise remaining still. Then, Sayo takes a deep breath, not unlike the one she took before crashing last night, and lets her eyes fall shut.

She doesn’t fall asleep quite as quickly, but it is far more pleasant than it seemed to be yesterday night ( or perhaps earlier this morning was correct ). Yukina’s breath is evening out now, and she assumes she’s beginning to fall asleep. That’s good, it means Yukina is actually comfortable with this, which in turn, makes it easier for Sayo to relax.

Maybe they can talk this over later. You know, when it’s not ass o’clock in the morning on a Sunday, and they’ve both had their fair share of catch up sleep. But for now, Sayo is content to let it go unspoken, if only to keep Yukina in her arms that little while longer...


End file.
